<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dinner is served, so are her knees by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750046">dinner is served, so are her knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Degeneration, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Season 3 Episode 5, slight depictions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve明白這一天總會來臨。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dinner is served, so are her knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第三季劇情分歧，設定兩人是在villanelle見過家人跟成為keeper後才見面。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>內臟的感應</p>
<p>/ㄋㄟˋ　ㄗㄤˋ　ㄉㄜ˙　ㄍㄢˇ　ㄧㄥˋ/</p>
<p>名詞</p>
<p>一種直覺，和根據事實的想法相反</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳為什麼在這裡？」</p>
<p>Eve站在門廊對著廚房的方向大喊。那裡是現在她屋內唯一光明的所在。</p>
<p>烹飪的聲響，Eve聞到食物的味道，但Eve聞不出是什麼食物。Eve知道是誰在廚房。她很疲倦。</p>
<p>「妳為什麼在我的房子裡？」</p>
<p>她再喊一次，沒有人理會她的問題。</p>
<p>Eve想著要回頭，離開這個地方，離開這個家，但是Eve沒有地方可去，且她感覺飢餓，她想不起來最後一次進食是幾點的事情。食物的氣味喚醒了Eve的器官，他們在跟Eve抗議。</p>
<p>Eve脫掉布鞋，放在一雙擺放整齊的靴子旁。她記得有一把手槍在鞋櫃裡。Eve打開櫃子卻沒看見槍。也許她記錯了，也許槍被拿走了，誰知道呢？Eve花費大多數的日子飲酒及看實境秀，假使她的記憶不可靠，能怪罪她嗎？</p>
<p>Eve走往廚房，停在入口，看見背對她的Villanelle一手抓著平底鍋鍋把，一手拿著鍋鏟，幾何花色的西裝外套隨她翻面食物的行為皺褶。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Eve明白這一天總會來臨。她看著它來臨。噢，她看著它。在睡夢裡看著，在幻想裡看著，在記憶裡看著。主要在睡夢裡看著。她夢著Villanelle，好多的夢境。夢境通常發生在廚房，在廚房她和Villanelle坐在餐桌，在餐桌面對彼此，彼此觀看對方進食。</p>
<p>食物，Eve發誓她能聞到食物。</p>
<p>詭譎，突出，美味，噁心。</p>
<p>她們飲用Villanelle買的昂貴紅酒，過分昂貴因此喝起來好似水泥。不是沒有滋味，是死亡的滋味。</p>
<p>杯子敲擊時，她們會興高采烈的說「乾杯」，彷彿她們正在為某事慶祝。</p>
<p>接著Villanelle會迷人的對她笑。Eve很清楚事情的進展──</p>
<p>被拉開的椅子，被解開的皮帶，被敞開的大腿。</p>
<p>晚餐準備好了，她的雙膝也是。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>「妳到底為什麼在這裡？」</p>
<p>Eve說，這次她放棄喊叫了。假如Villanelle不想費心回答問題，那麼Eve再怎麼強調都沒有意義。</p>
<p>Villanelle調整火侯，拿鍋鏟的手前後移動。Eve盯著她紮起來的頭髮，耳後的肌膚，頸背，想著咬開她後頸，因為除此之外Eve不曉得還有什麼是她可以做的。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Eve想起來她曾夢過Villanelle的背影，她在羅馬對Eve開完槍的背影，明明Eve從未親眼看見的背影。可是Eve夢過，一個清晰的鮮紅色背影。她能夢到背影，然而她夢不到Villanelle的臉。</p>
<p>偶爾Eve會想，要是當時回過頭就好了，如此一來她至少能記下Villanelle扣下板機的瞬間露出的是什麼樣的表情。</p>
<p>她哭了嗎？</p>
<p>Villanelle關火，將平底鍋的內容物分別放上兩個盤子。Villanelle端起盤子，轉身。</p>
<p>「來慶祝的，Eve。」</p>
<p>Villanelle咧開嘴說。她感覺眼前的Villanelle似乎不是Villanelle。</p>
<p>即使有好一段時間沒有碰面，Eve依然記著Villanelle，她的憤怒，她的失望，她的自大，她的過錯，以及她的混亂。Villanelle的混亂是有秩序的混亂，殘忍，合理，psychopathic。Villanelle為此引以為傲，畢竟一切皆是那麼自然而然，如同天體運行。此時的Villanelle依舊充滿混亂，但Villanelle歪斜了。</p>
<p>構築Villanelle混亂的所有成分相互撞擊著，牴觸著，抹滅著，宛若一粒正在死去的星球。</p>
<p>「怎麼一回事？」</p>
<p>到底是什麼導致了妳的變化，Villanelle？</p>
<p>「我升遷了。」</p>
<p>Villanelle欣喜的宣布。</p>
<p>「我現在是位Keeper了，Eve，一位Keeper。」</p>
<p>她把餐盤放上鋪了桌巾的餐桌，餐桌擺著點燃的蠟燭，插有一株橘色玫瑰花的花瓶，和兩個裝了紅酒的玻璃杯。Eve不認為那些是她的東西，它們肯定是Villanelle帶來的。</p>
<p>「我終於得到我想要的，是不是很美妙？」</p>
<p>Villanelle拖著腳來到Eve面前，兩手背在後頭。Villanelle甚至聞起來不同了，她的香水聞起來是自欺欺人的力量。Eve聽得出話裡的指控──妳從來沒給我我想要的所有東西。</p>
<p>「妳在策畫什麼？」</p>
<p>「妳看不出來嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle右手誇張的朝一旁揮去。</p>
<p>「我想和妳共進晚餐，Eve。」</p>
<p>她理所當然的說，拍了拍Eve肩膀。被牽連的傷口發疼起來，Eve從牙縫發出嘶嘶聲。</p>
<p>「Whoops，我的錯。」</p>
<p>Villanelle高舉雙手像是在投降。Eve想告訴她fuck off和妳應該感到抱歉和fuck you和妳怎麼對我開完槍然後搞砸全部事情後還有臉回來找我和妳覺得我不再特別了嗎和fuck Rome和我想妳，我想死妳了。</p>
<p>不過Eve什麼也沒說。她看著Villanelle蒼白有眼袋的臉，夢裡的一雙眼睛。Eve就只是看著。</p>
<p>「來，Eve，我覺得妳會喜歡。」</p>
<p>Villanelle走到離Eve最近的座位，替Eve拉開椅子。當然囉，Villanelle當然會這麼做。Eve在心中揶揄。她坐下。</p>
<p>「把這裡當自己家。」</p>
<p>Villanelle邊說邊繞至Eve對面的椅子坐下。</p>
<p>「這裡<em>是</em>我家。」</p>
<p>Eve皺眉，Villanelle忽然大笑。</p>
<p>「抱歉，Eve，那些在我腦子裡的東西有時候運作得不是很好。」</p>
<p>Villanelle用手指點著太陽穴。</p>
<p>「妳知道的，the psychopathy。」</p>
<p>她瞪大眼笑著說，Eve瞧見Villanelle眼中的血絲。</p>
<p>「這是什麼？」</p>
<p>Eve指著盤子的肉片。倘若這是Eve最後的晚餐，Eve想清楚菜色為何。</p>
<p>「嫩肩牛排。」</p>
<p>Eve用鼻子冷笑一聲。</p>
<p>「請，咬一口。」</p>
<p>Villanelle拿起刀叉。</p>
<p>「噢，Eve，我應該為妳切肉嗎？」</p>
<p>她模糊的用刀尖對Eve畫圓。</p>
<p>「因為妳肩膀上的傷口。」</p>
<p>「不用，謝謝。我可以自己來。」</p>
<p>又一次的，Eve想告訴她fuck you；同樣一次的，Eve沒有說出口。</p>
<p>曾經，於Eve腦中，Villanelle有那麼一小點可能性，會向Eve為了開那一槍表達遺憾或懊惱。Eve期待太多了，尤其她期待的對象是一位psychopath，正在用一道肩膀的菜餚嘲弄她。</p>
<p>Eve把一塊切好的肉放入嘴裡咀嚼。</p>
<p>「妳喜歡嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle詢問。有一個片刻她看上去坐立難安。</p>
<p>「Yeah。」</p>
<p>肉十分美味，Eve十分喜歡，羞辱的感覺也十分強烈。Villanelle作出幾乎可以說是羞赧的微笑。一片被切得有點太大塊的牛肉被她含進口腔，這加強了Eve感受到的侮辱。</p>
<p>她舉起酒杯飲酒，嘗起來的確很昂貴，但是和夢裡不同的滋味。</p>
<p>活生生的滋味。</p>
<p>「妳說妳升遷了，妳現在是位Keeper，那是什麼意思？」</p>
<p>「意思是我不需要再殺人了。我命令人去殺。」</p>
<p>「像．．．handler做的？」</p>
<p>「Hmm。」</p>
<p>Villanelle放下餐具，雙手抱胸。</p>
<p>「更好。Handler做的是維持，但Keeper管理。我們保留我們想要的東西，金錢，對象，性命．．．所有東西。」</p>
<p>「所以妳是來這裡保留我的性命，還是來這裡不保留我的性命？」</p>
<p>Eve平淡的問。她從來不是一位委婉的人，況且她沒有耐心和Villanelle玩猜度的遊戲。Eve好疲憊，現在正常是她吃藥的時間。Villanelle咯咯笑。</p>
<p>「噢，不不不，Eve。我們已經度過那個階段了，妳不認為嗎？」</p>
<p>「妳開槍殺我。」</p>
<p>「但妳有死嗎？」</p>
<p>Eve沒有回應，她用叉子大力的刺進一塊牛肉。Villanelle彈了一下舌頭。</p>
<p>「說不定這全是命運，Eve。妳捅我，我活下來。我射妳，妳活下來。妳看出規律了嗎？」</p>
<p>「妳那時想殺死我。」</p>
<p>「妳不也是嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle上半身前傾，手捉住桌緣。</p>
<p>「我想我們都清楚問題的答案，不是嗎？」</p>
<p>她替Eve斟酒，一些紅酒濺上純白的桌巾，紫紅色的波紋暈開。</p>
<p>「我們有很棒的傷痕，美麗的印記，提醒我們以前的美好時光。這些傷口還是一對的，Eve，這是不是很浪漫？如果我們把傷痕按在一起，可以算作一個吻嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle放下酒瓶，看向Eve。Eve知道Villanelle盯著她的嘴唇。燭火在Villanelle的眼眸搖曳，她溼潤的眼中綠色與橘色朦朧至一塊。</p>
<p>「可以嗎？Eve？妳怎麼想？」</p>
<p>Eve想像她俯臥在地，雙腿彎曲，手臂貼合表面，展示左肩的一道茶褐色痕跡。身後，Villanelle迫近，攫住她無傷的肩頭，抬起她，使她的線條密合Villanelle腹上的線條。她們在肉體確切接觸的剎那一同嘆息，讓轉瞬的接納和愉悅凌駕她們。</p>
<p>
  <em> 妳找到我。我找到妳。我現在跟妳一樣了。妳現在跟我一樣了。這是妳想要的。這是我想要的。 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 妳愛我（不）。我愛妳（不）。妳是我的。我是妳的。 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 豈不浪漫？（我以為妳是特別的。）確實浪漫。（很遺憾讓妳失望了。） </em>
</p>
<p>「是象徵性的吻。」</p>
<p>Eve說，她吃下肉塊。Villanelle輕聲笑。</p>
<p>「就知道妳會理解。」</p>
<p>她對Eve俏皮的眨眨眼，再拿起刀叉切肉。Eve看著Villanelle控制刀片的推進。</p>
<p>
  <em> 當我慢慢把刀子推進去，會更難受。 </em>
</p>
<p>她記得Villanelle的恫嚇，然而死去的肉塊還會有痛覺的感受嗎？</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>「妳知道我很開心見到妳活著嗎，Eve？但願妳知道。」</p>
<p>Villanelle從冰箱拿出一個糕點店的紙盒到餐桌慎重的打開。</p>
<p>甜點是水果塔，Villanelle熟練的分割它，再放一塊至Eve的盤子。</p>
<p>「畢竟，想著一個鬼魂自慰還真有點病態，妳不覺得嗎？」</p>
<p>她直接抓起一塊水果塔散漫的咬一口。Eve瞪著盤中餅皮上五顏六色的各種水果。</p>
<p>「那麼妳就不應該開槍射我。」</p>
<p>「噢，不，Eve，我認為我應該，而且我應該要射中妳的頭。」</p>
<p>「妳瞄準得爛透了。」</p>
<p>「Mmm，妳真以為是那樣，是吧？」</p>
<p>Villanelle吸吮沾滿果醬的拇指，Eve看著她舌尖掃過指腹，嘴巴又回去含住指頭。</p>
<p>「或許我沒射準是有原因的，Eve，還記得巴黎嗎？我們在我的床上躺到彼此身邊。我答應妳不殺妳，之後妳把刀子刺入我。記得嗎？」</p>
<p>「妳想表達什麼？」</p>
<p>「我總是信守承諾，Eve，一直以來都是如此。」</p>
<p>「我不相信妳。」</p>
<p>「可是妳在這裡了，Eve，呼吸，燃燒，挑戰我。」</p>
<p>她咬著手指，露出尖牙，給Eve一個偏斜的笑容。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>酒瓶空了，Eve晃動瓶身，幾滴紅酒墜入她的玻璃杯。</p>
<p>「我是來道別的，Eve。」</p>
<p>一飲而盡杯中酒精後，Villanelle說，貌似講出這句話得耗費極大勇氣。</p>
<p>「妳要離開了？」</p>
<p><em> 離開我？</em>是Eve沒有給出來的語尾。Eve是務實的人，會摒棄所有她認為不必要的物品。</p>
<p>「噢，不是，Eve，原諒我沒有把話說對。」</p>
<p>Villanelle清了清喉嚨。</p>
<p>「我想我的新職位會令妳很難見到我，所以我想事先告知妳。」</p>
<p>「是什麼原因讓妳覺得我想見到妳？」</p>
<p>「是一種．．．內臟的感應？我有說對嗎？」</p>
<p>「有。」</p>
<p>「就是那樣了，一種內臟的感應。」</p>
<p>Villanelle拍了她的肚子。</p>
<p>「我認為我的內臟自從妳放了把刀進去以後就完全甦醒了。」</p>
<p>「沒有那麼深。」</p>
<p>「可是我感覺有那麼深。」</p>
<p>Villanelle拿起刀子輕輕揮舞。Eve無視她嘟嘴的模樣，把水煮蘆筍放進嘴巴。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>「我現在住在巴塞隆納了。」</p>
<p>她們開了第二瓶酒，Villanelle站在Eve身側彎腰幫她把紅酒注進酒杯。</p>
<p>「是個很好的社區，而且我新公寓的水壓很棒。」</p>
<p>她暗示性的挑眉，遠離Eve時腰部擦過Eve上手臂，柔軟的布料使得Eve皮膚的汗毛豎起。</p>
<p>「妳應該找一天來拜訪我，不過請不要又砸爛我的住處，Eve，那會很不方便。」</p>
<p>Villanelle坐回椅子，一手撐住下巴，用放大的瞳孔凝視Eve喝酒的一舉一動。Eve觀察Villanelle滑動的喉間，她是否有意識到自己暴露的本能？</p>
<p>「妳看起來有點不尋常，Villanelle。」</p>
<p>「不，Eve，我從未如此快樂。我現在是位Keeper了！」</p>
<p>她雀躍的拍了一下桌面，兩眼閃動著怪誕的光芒。</p>
<p>「Villanelle the Keeper。」</p>
<p>Keeper的<em>er</em>於她的俄羅斯舌頭彆扭的卷曲，她的眼眶含淚，淚水欲奪眶而出。</p>
<p>「不，說真的，Villanelle，每當妳開口，聽起來就像妳在掩蓋什麼。」</p>
<p>「我沒有在掩蓋什麼，Eve，我沒有。」</p>
<p>Villanelle探頭低吼道。她絕對是發生什麼事了，大概輪不到Eve去關心的事，但Eve不喜歡看見這樣的Villanelle，令她聯想到毀滅與殘缺的Villanelle。</p>
<p>「妳想．．．聊聊嗎？」</p>
<p>Eve說，手指不自在的摩娑酒杯細莖。</p>
<p>「妳知道我在想什麼嗎，Eve？我覺得我們應該跳舞。人們用跳舞來慶祝，而我們正在慶祝。」</p>
<p>Villanelle雙手握拳，開始在餐桌敲打，聽起來類似音樂的節拍。</p>
<p>
  <em> 磅，磅磅，磅磅。磅，磅磅，磅磅。磅，磅磅，磅磅。磅，磅磅，磅磅。 </em>
</p>
<p>「Villanelle，等一下。」</p>
<p>Eve想阻止她，然而Villanelle製造的節奏覆蓋過Eve困惑的聲音。她哼起Eve辨別不出曲名的旋律，瞪大眼露齒笑。</p>
<p>「妳在唱什麼？」</p>
<p>「我不知道，Eve。音樂就是不停在我的頭裡面循環。我想把它唱出來就會好了，但它只是沉得更深更深，進入我的腦。妳聽，又開始了。Eve，妳有聽見嗎？Eve？妳有聽見嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle猛然起身，椅子被她的動作弄得向後一倒。</p>
<p>Eve什麼都沒聽見，不過她頷首，因為這個當下的Villanelle看起來需要認同。</p>
<p>「我們來跳舞，Eve，跟我跳舞。音樂好大聲，我們需要隨音樂起舞！」</p>
<p>Villanelle跨步至Eve身邊，抓著Eve手腕要她起立。Villanelle的力道讓Eve感覺疼痛，她回握Villanelle的手，同她晃動身子。</p>
<p>Villanelle領著她，一前一後，一左一右，Eve時而踢中Villanelle腳踝，時而踩中Villanelle的腳背，Villanelle沒有反應，僅是揣她揣得更緊。她們的步伐紊亂，毫無規律可循。</p>
<p>Villanelle扯開嗓子大喊起來，她的眼淚終於淌下，劃過她潮紅的面頰。</p>
<p>每當她們旋轉，Villanelle的淚珠便飛濺上Eve的臉。</p>
<p>「越來越大聲了，Eve，妳有聽見嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle的身體碰到餐桌，桌上的燭臺倒下，點燃桌巾，火苗竄升。她停下舞蹈，放開Eve，觀看擴散的火光。</p>
<p>「Villanelle？」</p>
<p>Eve喚道，她察覺Villanelle顫抖的嘴唇。</p>
<p>「妳聞到了嗎？Eve，有瓦斯味。」</p>
<p>「Villanelle。」</p>
<p>Eve拉扯她的手，試圖令她退後，然而Villanelle動也不動的佇立著，眼淚直流。</p>
<p>「Eve，Eve，汽油，妳聞到了嗎？」</p>
<p>「Villanelle！」</p>
<p>Eve推開Villanelle，以溼布蓋上著火的部分，成功遏止火焰。Villanelle的身軀猛力撞上冰箱，發出巨響。</p>
<p>「妳到底有什麼毛病？」</p>
<p>Eve將前進的Villanelle壓制上冰箱門，Villanelle放聲大笑。</p>
<p>「是mama給我的黑暗，Eve，黑暗。」</p>
<p>「妳在說什麼？」</p>
<p>「我是這世上唯一擁有黑暗的人了，Eve，真是個天賜。」</p>
<p>「妳做了什麼，Villanelle？」</p>
<p>Villanelle勾起手臂拍拍Eve掐住她肩膀的手，伸長脖子湊近Eve嘴唇。</p>
<p>「我殺了mama，Eve，因為她用一個根本是狗屁的藉口冤枉我。全是捏造出來的。一個妄想。好讓她自己能感覺好受一點。」</p>
<p>她輕聲細語的吐露，如同是在向Eve講述一個祕密。</p>
<p>「我能跟妳保證，Eve，她才是所有事情的起頭。Eve，Eve，妳相信我嗎，Eve？」</p>
<p>Villanelle暴力的掙脫開Eve，兩手握住Eve頸子，向前逼近。</p>
<p>「她說我從來都不是個快樂的人，Eve，但那是錯的。我曾經感覺我是個快樂的人。噢，Eve，可別告訴我妳已經忘記了。記得阿拉斯加嗎？一個承諾？義大利麵？那念頭使我興奮，即使那是個沒有實現的美夢。」</p>
<p>Villanelle的手鎖緊了她的喉嚨，Eve張嘴，艱難的發出Oksana的<em>O</em>。</p>
<p>「我沒有不快樂，至少我有一張快樂的臉。」</p>
<p>Eve試了幾次，總算從哽住的喉間產出Oksana的<em>Ok</em>，第一個音節，Oksana Astankova的起源。</p>
<p>「她說我從一開始就很壞，還說我沒有像個孩子那樣哭。我有哭，Eve，我有哭。我甚至為妳流淚了，Eve。記得阿姆斯特丹嗎？我設計了一個舞臺，我表演了一齣戲劇，為了妳，Eve，為了妳。我寄了一封邀請函給妳，上頭有張美麗的預告圖畫。妳有收到明信片嗎？我想妳沒有收到，不然妳會來參加的，妳會吧？」</p>
<p>Villanelle停下來注視Eve，彷彿在等候她的回應。Eve看進Villanelle噙著淚的黯淡眼眸，唾液自嘴角流出，她感覺似乎同樣聽見了Villanelle口中的那首歌曲。</p>
<p>「噢，Eve，請不要哭，我沒有想要讓妳失落的意思。我沒有在為羅馬，或是其他的事情責怪妳，對，我希望事情跟妳在一起時可以不一樣，Eve，我真的這麼希望。不過我們早就預料到結局了，是不是？」</p>
<p>Villanelle靠近與Eve額頭相貼，她想推開Villanelle，然而過度缺氧導致Eve使不上力氣。她的手無力的擊中Villanelle快速起伏的胸膛，停留那裡。</p>
<p>「但我們現在沒事了，別擔心。」</p>
<p>Villanelle的聲音逐漸模糊，細微，遠去。再一次的，Eve想告訴她fuck you，然而這一次她無法說出口。她看著Villanelle泛紅的雙眼，兩手緊掐Villanelle的外套領口。</p>
<p>「我原諒妳，Eve。妳會原諒我嗎？」</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Eve夢見哼歌聲和踏步聲，夢見自己從冰冷的地板以腫脹半睜的眼睛窺看在廚房單獨跳舞的Villanelle。</p>
<p>影子迴旋，影子顫慄。</p>
<p>她貼在木板的臉頰溼冷，口中有酸澀的滋味。</p>
<p>Eve夢見Villanelle站在倒地的椅子旁抱頭搖晃軀體，夢見她張大的口腔，尖銳的牙齒，一個咆哮的嘴型。</p>
<p>影子瑟縮，影子綻裂。</p>
<p>她按在木板的掌心濡熱，舌上有苦鹹的滋味。</p>
<p>Eve夢見。Eve看見。Eve聽見。</p>
<p>她篤信這是夢境，因為如此狂躁哀傷的Villanelle不應當出現在現實裡。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>「Eve？妳要死了嗎？不，我不這麼想。我能看見妳呼吸。我能聽見妳呼吸。妳明白我不是來這裡殺害妳或傷害妳的，對不對？就像我們第一次在妳的舊家見面，我得追妳追進浴室時那般。我沒有傷著妳，只有弄溼妳。Eve，妳理解我的話嗎？Eve？不，不，不，不要試著移動，Eve，妳的身體還沒準備好。躺在這裡然後聽我講話，好嗎？這樣比較簡單。我感覺妳尚未回答我的問題，Eve，不過沒關係。妳偏好思考多久就思考多久。我不會催促妳。如果我想做到，我是可以很尊重人的，Eve。一旦妳想通妳的答覆，就來巴塞隆納再跟我共進另一頓晚餐。妳這次會來，對吧？我會非常耐心的等候妳，Eve，我會的。我答應妳。不，Eve，我告訴過妳不要動。為什麼妳從不聽進我說的任何話，Eve？我想這就是妳，hmm？好了，Eve，我現在必須離開了。有工作要做。謝謝妳與我共舞，抱歉搞得一團糟。妳會需要用點東西遮蓋妳脖子上的痕跡。下次見，baby。妳知道去哪裡找我。妳總是知道。」</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Eve聽著流理臺的滴水醒來。廚房的水龍頭一直以來都會漏水，一直以來從未被修好。</p>
<p>她抓著桌腳撐起宛若死過一次的身體坐起。她的頸子痠疼，喉嚨乾痛。</p>
<p>廚房聞起來無味又寧靜，Eve扶著膝蓋起身，發現餐桌已被收拾，碗槽已被淨空。清晨的日光照射至桌面花瓶裡的那朵玫瑰花瓣，令花朵看起來是金色。</p>
<p>Eve將雙手放上頸間，收緊，回憶一個她熟悉的重量。</p>
<p>「我原諒妳。」</p>
<p>她對著空無一人的公寓說。一粒水珠自生鏽的出水口滴落。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>